Reunião
by Goldfield
Summary: Situado na quarta temporada. Lex é baleado e acusa seu pai, mas Clark, não acreditando que Lionel tenha culpa, contará com a ajuda de Chloe e um novo amigo para descobrir quem são os verdadeiros culpados. Crossover com Batman e Spiderman. COMPLETO.
1. Prólogo e Capítulo 1

_**Reunião**_

"O encontro de três futuros super-heróis"

**Prólogo**

Madrugada. Uma violenta tempestade castiga Pequenópolis e seus arredores, com raios cortando o céu a todo o momento, gerando grandes clarões e trovões intensos, os quais perturbam aqueles de sono mais leve.

A Mansão Luthor ganha aspecto fantasmagórico em meio à tormenta. Os aposentos são iluminados pelos repentinos relâmpagos, revelando ambientes totalmente vazios de presença humana. A única exceção é a sala de estudos da propriedade, onde Lex Luthor, lutando ininterruptamente contra o cansaço, examina alguns relatórios referentes aos negócios da LuthorCorp.

"Fábrica em Metropolis, filial em Coast City, análise de riscos..." – murmura o rapaz, pensando alto, enquanto percorre com os olhos um dos papéis. – "Droga, isso não termina nunca!".

Exausto, Lex larga os documentos por um instante, fechando os olhos. Procurando relaxar, o jovem alonga-se na cadeira, ouvindo o som da chuva. Seria melhor se fosse dormir. Teria no dia seguinte uma importante reunião com um influente empresário de Nova York, e precisaria estar disposto para a ocasião. Porém, no momento em que Lex ia se levantar com o intuito de dirigir-se até seu quarto, um inesperado e perturbador barulho atinge seus ouvidos.

Algo metálico havia caído no chão, provavelmente no corredor do lado de fora da sala.

O filho de Lionel Luthor é tomado por repentino medo. Surpreso, o rapaz levanta-se da cadeira, olhando com grande apreensão para a porta aberta do cômodo. Silenciosamente, Lex abre uma das gavetas da mesa sobre a qual examinava os relatórios, retirando do compartimento uma pistola Desert Eagle, que sempre carregava consigo temendo a vingança paterna. A passos furtivos, o jovem caminha lentamente até a entrada da sala, pronto para apertar o gatilho ao mínimo sinal de ameaça à sua vida.

"Quem está aí?" – exclama Lex, incrivelmente tenso.

Não há resposta. Um forte raio ilumina a noite, seguido por alto trovão. O rapaz, tomado da cabeça aos pés por invencível receio, deixa a sala de estudos, ganhando o escuro corredor de onde acreditava ter vindo o som suspeito. Trêmulo, Lex fita por alguns instantes cada direção do caminho, apontando a arma para o suposto vazio. Um pouco mais calmo, o jovem avança alguns passos. Conforme se afasta da entrada da sala onde anteriormente se encontrava, Lex é gradativamente envolvido pela aterrorizante penumbra que engolira a mansão.

Súbito, um dos pés do rapaz toca algo no chão. O milionário se abaixa para ver do que se trata. É um castiçal metálico, que havia caído do alto de uma mesinha de madeira. Muito provavelmente o objeto responsável pelo barulho que tanto atordoara Lex.

O jovem, aliviado, percebe que se deixara dominar mais uma vez por sua paranóia, enquanto coloca o castiçal novamente sobre o móvel. Pronto para finalmente subir até seu quarto e dormir, Lex fita uma última vez a escuridão à sua frente antes de dar meia volta, quanto novo relâmpago ilumina o corredor...

Durante o breve instante de claridade provocado pelo raio, o filho de Lionel Luthor vê um homem encapuzado a alguns metros de si, onde antes julgara não haver nada.

"Hei!" – grita o rapaz, coração aos pulos, apontando a Desert Eagle para o provável invasor.

"Ferrou, novato!" – exclama uma voz um tanto distante, aparentando nervosismo. – "Sai logo daí!".

A escuridão do corredor é novamente dissipada, desta vez por um tiro.

Para espanto do próprio Lex, o disparo não fora efetuado por sua arma, e sim pelo misterioso intruso. O jovem milionário sentiu uma intensa dor pouco abaixo de seu ombro esquerdo, caindo imediatamente no chão após um gemido. Angustiado, o rapaz ouviu os passos do atirador se somarem aos de outros indivíduos, enquanto os criminosos corriam para fora da propriedade.

Mordendo os lábios, Lex colocou uma das mãos sobre o ferimento, fitando-a em seguida: estava banhada em sangue. Em estado de choque, naquele momento o rapaz possuía apenas uma certeza em sua mente: seu pai queria mesmo vê-lo morto.

**Capítulo 1**

_A revolta de Lex._

O sol nasce no horizonte.

Clark Kent desce as escadas de sua casa abotoando uma camisa xadrez, enquanto seus pais preparam o café da manhã na cozinha. Assim que pisa no cômodo, o rapaz saúda:

"Bom dia!".

O clima ali é tenso. Como resposta, Jonathan e Martha Kent fitam o filho, calados, seus semblantes demonstrando grande insegurança. Clark conhecia aquele olhar por parte deles. Tinham uma notícia ruim para dar.

"O que houve?" – perguntou o jovem sem demora.

"Ligaram do hospital" – respondeu Jonathan, apanhando uma torrada. – "Parece que um grupo de homens invadiu a mansão de Lex esta madrugada e ele foi baleado!".

Clark arregalou os olhos, preocupado com o amigo, deixando a casa usando sua supervelocidade antes que seus pais pudessem interferir.

Num piscar de olhos, Clark chega ao Centro Médico Pequenópolis. Caminhando atordoado pelos corredores do prédio, o rapaz logo encontra uma enfermeira, perguntando, aturdido:

"Por favor, em que quarto está Lex Luthor?".

"Logo ali, no cento e dois!" – respondeu a funcionária do hospital, apontando para uma porta próxima.

"Obrigado!".

Rapidamente, o rapaz adentrou o leito, encontrando Lex sentado numa cama e encostado a um travesseiro, tomando soro e possuindo um curativo sujo de sangue perto de seu ombro esquerdo. Ao ver o amigo, Luthor abriu um sorriso cínico, exclamando, com a voz carregada de ironia:

"Olá, Clark! Vejo que veio contemplar o mais novo feito de Lionel Luthor, o qual você tanto acredita ter se regenerado!".

"Foi muito grave?" – perguntou o recém-chegado, se aproximando.

"Por sorte a bala não atingiu nenhum osso... Se o atirador tivesse a mira um pouco mais precisa, eu não estaria aqui agora conversando com você! Os médicos disseram que só preciso repousar, pois estou fora de perigo, porém nunca estarei seguro com meu pai à solta lá fora...".

"Lex, você tem mesmo certeza que foi ele?".

"Ora, e quem mais poderia ser? Ainda bem que não conseguiu contratar assassinos competentes, mas ele tentará de novo, tenho certeza!".

"Tente entender, seu pai mudou! Ele é outra pessoa, Lex! Não se lembra de quando ele nos ajudou a provar sua inocência quando você foi acusado de ter matado aquela garota?".

"Vejo que ele já fez sua cabeça! Mas isto não vai ficar assim, eu vou me vingar...".

"Lembre-se que acima de tudo ele é seu pai!".

"E de que adianta ter um pai que não se cansa de querer arruinar a vida do filho, Clark?" – exclamou Lex, cada vez mais exaltado. – "Afinal de contas, o que você entende sobre isso? Teve sempre pais que o amaram e o apoiaram em suas decisões, mas e quanto a mim? Você seria capaz de me dar uma resposta?".

Clark estremeceu. Lembrou-se de Jor-El, seu pai biológico, e de todo o sofrimento pelo qual havia feito com que seu filho passasse, segundo ele, por este não querer aceitar seu destino. No fundo, Lex Luthor e o filho adotivo dos Kent possuíam várias coisas em comum. Sim, Clark seria perfeitamente capaz de dar uma resposta ao jovem milionário, mas não podia. Tinha que guardar seu segredo.

"Você precisa se acalmar..." – murmurou o visitante.

"Sei disso..." – respondeu Lex, cabisbaixo. – "Já liguei para alguns médicos em Metropolis para que eles me tirem deste hospital o mais rápido possível. Preciso tratar de negócios importantes ainda hoje!".

"Bem, eu já vou indo, ou acabarei me atrasando para o colégio" – disse Clark, se dirigindo até a porta. – "Estimas melhoras!".

"Obrigado!".

O rapaz desperta de seu sono, encostado ao assento na parte de trás do carro. Por trás de seus óculos fundo de garrafa, ele observa, através da janela, as inúmeras fazendas do Kansas, que se estendiam infinitamente pelas vastas e férteis planícies do meio-oeste do país. Com certeza uma paisagem bem diferente da selva de metal e concreto chamada Nova York.

Nos assentos da frente estavam as únicas pessoas aparentemente entusiasmadas com aquela viagem. Na verdade aquilo seria bem mais que uma simples excursão pelo interior. Uma metamorfose sem precedentes estava prestes a ter início na vida do jovem Peter Parker.

"Você quer geléia, Peter?" – perguntou Tia May, sorridente.

"Não, obrigado!" – respondeu o rapaz de forma ríspida, extremamente mal-humorado.

Sem tirar os olhos da estrada, Tio Ben balançou negativamente a cabeça, preocupado com o sobrinho. Sabia muito bem que aquilo tudo estava sendo difícil demais para ele. Vendo-se obrigado a mudar para o Kansas devido à fazenda deixada como herança ao tio por um parente falecido, Peter teria que esquecer os poucos amigos que possuía em Nova York e fazer novas amizades, algo bastante complicado para um adolescente extremamente tímido. Mas o pior, com certeza, seria ficar longe dela... A garota mais bela da vizinhança onde os Parker costumavam morar...

"Não fique triste, Peter!" – disse Tia May, tentando alegrar o sobrinho.

"Acho que ele está assim por causa daquela garota, como é mesmo o nome dela?" – sorriu Tio Ben. – "Mary Jane?".

"Vê se não enche!" – exclamou Peter, encolhendo-se em seu assento.

Nesse instante, o carro passou por uma placa na estrada: "Bem-vindo a Pequenópolis, a capital mundial dos meteoros".

Faltava pouco para o sinal bater. Percorrendo os corredores do Colégio Pequenópolis, Clark ganha a redação do jornal "A Tocha". Lá encontra Chloe Sullivan, que, sorridente, fixa um cartaz numa parede. Aproximando-se, o rapaz lê em voz alta o que está escrito nele:

"Precisa-se de fotógrafo!".

"Interessado?" – indaga Chloe, voltando-se para Clark.

"Desculpe, mas não sou muito bom com uma câmera!" – responde o jovem num sorriso. – "Você ficou sabendo do que houve?".

"O Lex foi baleado, já me contaram..." – diz a repórter, caminhando na direção de sua mesa.

"Ele acha que o pai dele está envolvido, mas eu não creio nisso. Você sabe que ele está diferente!".

"Apesar de tudo que Lionel Luthor já fez, sou obrigada a concordar com você! Mas quem pode estar por trás disso?".

"É o que pretendo descobrir! Ao que parece, mais de uma pessoa invadiu a casa. Talvez estivessem efetuando um roubo ou algo assim!".

"Bem, é provável... Porém, precisamos de mais evidências! Tentarei descobrir alguma coisa!".

"Certo, te vejo mais tarde!".

Enquanto Clark saía, Chloe olhou mais uma vez para o cartaz. Havia espalhado vários iguais àquele pelo colégio. Pensativa, a jovem perguntou-se sobre quem preencheria a vaga...

Um ambiente escuro e perturbador. A luz da manhã penetra levemente no local por algumas janelas semi-abertas, revelando silhuetas humanas. Trata-se de um galpão supostamente abandonado, onde vários indivíduos, sentados sobre caixas e barris, conversam entre risadas. Enquanto alguns desmontam pistolas calibre 45 para limpá-las, outros afiam facas ou averiguam o produto de roubos anteriores. São criminosos profissionais, que escolheram Pequenópolis como nova base de operações.

Alheio aos demais, num dos cantos do sombrio galpão, um jovem meliante encontra-se sentado junto a uma parede, rosto coberto pelas mãos. Quem o visse diria que ele tinha vergonha de si mesmo, ódio por suas ações...

Um dos bandidos, aparentemente o líder do grupo, acende um cigarro e se aproxima do rapaz. Este o fita com um olhar tristonho, descobrindo a face. O chefe dos criminosos exclama, rindo:

"Que há, novato? Deveria estar orgulhoso! Afinal de contas, deu um tiro naquele maldito Lex Luthor!".

"E por que eu deveria me orgulhar disso?" – indagou o novato em tom desafiador. – "O que há de nobre em disparar contra pessoas inocentes?".

O líder dos meliantes resmungou algo e afastou-se do jovem, enquanto as mais funestas lembranças deste último vinham à tona em sua mente. O sofrido rapaz procurou repeli-las, ao mesmo tempo em que indagava a si mesmo mais uma vez a respeito das razões que o haviam levado até ali. Por que escolhera aquele caminho? Alcançaria mesmo sua meta daquela maneira? Era o que buscava compreender, acima de tudo.

Meio-dia. O Talon encontra-se cheio de fregueses. Martha Kent circula atarefada pelo estabelecimento carregando bandejas, enquanto Lana Lang, no balcão, faz anotações num bloco de notas. Após alguns instantes, a jovem chama a mãe de Clark:

"Senhora Kent!".

"Já estou indo!".

Martha serviu mais uma mesa e se dirigiu até o balcão, onde Lana disse, apontando para alguns cartazes que estavam sobre ele:

"Pode me ajudar a fixar estes anúncios pelo Talon?".

"Sim, claro!" – respondeu a mãe de Clark num sorriso, apanhando um dos cartazes.

Em seguida a esposa de Jonathan Kent caminhou até uma parede próxima, abrindo o anúncio de frente para si com o intuito de colá-lo à superfície. O cartaz divulgava, em cores alegres e letras chamativas, um show de comédia que seria apresentado no Talon dali a dois dias, intitulado "Laughing Clown". Assim que conclui a tarefa, Martha olha para a entrada do estabelecimento e vê que dois indivíduos haviam acabado de chegar.

O primeiro aparentava ser um executivo milionário de grande experiência nos negócios. Imponente, trajava um terno caríssimo, carregando uma maleta preta. Era acompanhado por um jovem de jaqueta, aparentemente seu filho. Após entrarem, os dois homens examinaram o ambiente com atenção por alguns instantes antes de caminharem até uma mesa.

Lana aproximou-se de Martha. Assim como ela, a jovem não conseguia tirar os olhos dos recém-chegados.

"Quem são eles?" – perguntou a mãe de Clark.

"O senhor de terno é Norman Osborn, proprietário da Oscorp, uma das maiores empresas do país" – respondeu Lang. – "Já o vi na TV. O rapaz, se não me engano, é o filho dele, Harry. Provavelmente estão em Pequenópolis para tratar de negócios com o Lex".

A namorada de Jason foi atender os ilustres fregueses, enquanto a senhora Kent apanhava mais cartazes sobre o balcão.

_**Continua...**_


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

_Um novo amigo._

O carro parou diante da fazenda herdada por Tio Ben. Logo na entrada havia uma placa com a inscrição "Rancho Parker". Tudo aquilo soava incrivelmente estranho para Peter. O veículo ganhou uma estrada de terra que levava até uma acolhedora casa de madeira no centro da propriedade, pintada de azul e branco, ao lado da qual havia um celeiro. Enquanto o automóvel seguia até a residência, o jovem contemplava através da janela as terras que agora pertenciam aos tios. Sentia-se um verdadeiro estranho no ninho.

Num piscar de olhos o carro parou. Haviam chegado, finalmente. Estava na hora de Peter encarar a realidade, por mais que esta o deprimisse. Tio Ben foi o primeiro a deixar o veículo, com um amplo sorriso no rosto. Abrindo os braços, deixou que o ar puro do campo invadisse seus pulmões. Em seguida exclamou:

"Peter, nos ajude a descarregar as malas!".

O jovem resmungou algo incompreensível, saindo do automóvel contra sua vontade. Tia May estava tão encantada pelo lugar quanto o marido, contemplando a paisagem com um brilho no olhar. Enquanto isso, Tio Ben e Peter tiravam a bagagem do porta-malas do carro, carregando-a na direção da casa. Assim que o estudante pisou na sala de estar da residência, ficou surpreso com o que viu: móveis e tapetes velhos, quadros tão antigos quanto a mobília e um relógio de pêndulo que, apesar de ainda funcionar, deveria ser do início do século passado.

"Eu simplesmente não acredito que nós nos mudamos para cá!" – gritou Peter, extravasando sua raiva.

"Ora, Peter, também não precisa exagerar!" – disse Tio Ben, um tanto irritado com a atitude do sobrinho. – "Eu sei que está sendo difícil para você, mas logo se adaptará! Sei que terá facilidade em fazer novos amigos, e quem sabe até arranjar uma namorada!".

Para Peter, aquilo nunca seria verdade. Como faria novos amigos, se todos os jovens de sua idade o isolavam por ser um "nerd"? Quanto à namorada, a afirmação do tio era ainda mais absurda, pois nunca haveria outra garota em sua mente a não ser Mary Jane!

Deprimido, o jovem abriu a mala que continha seus pertences. Apanhou sua tão estimada máquina fotográfica. O grande hobby de Peter era tirar fotos, principalmente de lugares que não conhecia. Se ele estivesse no Kansas apenas a passeio, com certeza se animaria a fotografar as belas paisagens rurais, mas o pensamento de que olharia para aquele mesmo cenário todos os dias o desencorajava imensamente. Por isso colocou a câmera novamente na mala.

Nesse instante, Tia May, que se encontrava na cozinha, viu, através de uma janela, que um jovem treinava futebol-americano num campo do rancho vizinho, próximo à cerca que delimitava a propriedade dos Parker. Ela então exclamou:

"Veja, Peter! Na fazenda ao lado vive um rapaz da sua idade! Vá lá conversar com ele, quem sabe assim você já não faz um novo amigo?".

"Agora não, preciso colocar minhas coisas no quarto!" – respondeu Peter, desanimado, caminhando até a escada que levava ao andar superior da casa.

"Peter Parker, vá já conversar com ele!" – irritou-se Tia May. – "Por Deus, você precisa conhecer gente nova!".

"Está bem...".

Contrariado, o jovem deixou a residência, caminhando até a cerca, sem antes chutar o chão devido à cólera de estar naquele lugar.

Correndo pela grama, Clark Kent treinava suas jogadas com grande dedicação. Desde que ingressara nos Crows, o futebol-americano se tornara o meio do jovem esquecer seus problemas. Quando estava em campo, disputando a bola com oponentes determinados sem poder usar seus poderes, o rapaz sentia-se capaz e realizado. Em suma, sentia-se uma pessoa normal.

Após apanhar um passe feito por si mesmo, Clark percebeu que um jovem de óculos fundo de garrafa o observava, apoiado na cerca que separava seu rancho da fazenda vizinha. Não se lembrando de tê-lo visto antes, o filho dos Kent perguntou:

"Você é novo por aqui?".

"Sim, me mudei de Nova York para cá junto com meus tios, não que eu quisesse!" – respondeu Peter, um tanto desanimado.

"Prazer, sou Clark Kent!" – sorriu Clark, estendendo uma das mãos para o novo vizinho.

"Peter Parker!" – apresentou-se o recém-chegado, apertando a mão do rapaz. – "Eu mal cheguei e meus tios já querem que eu seja o novo _amigão da vizinhança_! Espero que possamos nos dar bem!".

"Você se matriculou no colégio?".

"Sim, amanhã será meu primeiro dia de aula. Terei que me adaptar à nova vida aqui no Kansas...".

"Joga futebol?" – perguntou Clark, voltando a treinar.

"Eu diria que o único esporte que pratico é levantamento de livros!" – afirmou Peter num sorriso sem graça.

"Vamos, tente pegar um passe!".

"Não sei..." – murmurou Peter, inseguro.

"Tente!" – insistiu Kent num tom convidativo.

Depois de mais alguns segundos de hesitação, Parker assentiu com a cabeça. Auxiliado pelo vizinho, subiu pela cerca, ganhando o Rancho Kent. Com um gesto, Clark pediu que Peter tomasse distância. Este último caminhou pelo campo, enquanto seu mais novo amigo gritava, prestes a efetuar o arremesso:

"Lá vai!".

A bola foi lançada, sendo observada fixamente por Peter, que acompanhava com os olhos o trajeto dela no ar. Tendo o coração disparado, o jovem correu sobre a grama, certo de que conseguiria apanhar o passe.

Num ágil salto do qual Peter nunca achou que seria capaz, o novo vizinho de Clark Kent pegou a bola, mas caiu imediatamente para trás, após recuar cerca de um metro. O autor do arremesso, preocupado com o amigo, correu até onde ele se encontrava, perguntando:

"Você está bem?".

"Estou..." – respondeu Parker, se levantando. – "Puxa, você tem um passe e tanto! A bola parecia mais uma bala de canhão!".

"Bem, seja bem-vindo a Pequenópolis!".

Peter entregou a bola a Clark, seguindo na direção da cerca. No momento em que o nova-iorquino ia cruzá-la para voltar ao Rancho Parker, Kent exclamou:

"Nos vemos no colégio amanhã!".

"Pode deixar!".

Clark voltou a treinar futebol, enquanto Peter corria até sua nova casa. Afinal de contas, talvez Tio Ben estivesse certo...

Início de noite.

A sala de estudos da Mansão Luthor. Nela um homem de terno e seu filho aguardam impacientemente a chegada do dono da propriedade. Súbito, as portas do cômodo se abrem, e Lex Luthor, já recuperado do atentado sofrido durante a madrugada, caminha até os dois indivíduos.

"Perdoem a demora" – diz ele. – "Só pude deixar o hospital há vinte minutos! Espero que ainda estejam dispostos a tratar de negócios!".

"O ocorrido ao senhor esta madrugada foi sem dúvida alguma lamentável" – afirma o homem de terno, Norman Osborn, cumprimentando Lex com um aperto de mão. – "Este é meu filho Harry, creio que já se conhecem!".

"Sim, nós nos conhecemos num acampamento para jovens milionários há alguns anos" – explica o filho de Lionel Luthor, voltando-se para Harry. – "Queiram sentar-se!".

Norman Osborn e seu filho se acomodam em cadeiras, enquanto Lex, circulando pela sala, diz:

"Senhor Osborn, sei muito bem que a Oscorp é uma das principais fornecedoras de tecnologia para as Forças Armadas. Recentemente, o senhor demonstrou grande interesse por alguns dos projetos do meu pai, disposto inclusive a comprá-los!".

"Sim, creio que as experiências com pedras de meteoro são o caminho ideal para as metas que a Oscorp pretende atingir" – explica Norman. – "Além disso, sei que tais experimentos tornaram-se um fardo para a LuthorCorp após a prisão de Lionel. Comprando os projetos eu estaria beneficiando a Oscorp e livrando o senhor de tal incômodo".

"Confesso que ficaria bastante satisfeito em me livrar dessa responsabilidade, mas não estou certo se seria dessa maneira, senhor Osborn. Aquelas pedras são perigosas, e estou extremamente motivado a destruí-las!".

"E se a Oscorp dividisse os lucros com sua empresa, Lex?" – indaga Norman em tom astuto, levantando-se. – "Pense! Vai mesmo perder uma oportunidade como esta?".

Lex encarou o proprietário da Oscorp por um instante. Ele com certeza era um homem de negócios tão sagaz e traiçoeiro quanto Lionel. Naquele momento, o jovem viu refletida em Norman a personalidade de seu próprio pai.

"Preciso pensar!" – disse Lex por fim, sentando-se atrás de sua mesa. – "O senhor tem pressa em voltar a Nova York?".

"Na verdade não, meu filho quer visitar um amigo que se mudou para cá, portanto ficaremos mais alguns dias em Pequenópolis" – respondeu Norman. – "Acredito que seja tempo suficiente para que o senhor se decida!".

"Talvez...".

"Até logo, Lex!".

Norman e Harry se retiraram, enquanto o proprietário da LuthorCorp, pensativo, perguntava-se sobre o que deveria fazer.

_**Continua...**_


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

_Bem-vindo ao Colégio Pequenópolis._

Manhã de sol.

Peter Parker, com uma mochila às costas, caminhava pelos corredores repletos de alunos do Colégio Pequenópolis, fitando tudo com enorme empolgação. O inconformismo que dominara o jovem no dia anterior fora agora substituído por um agradável sentimento de novidade. O rapaz enxergava tudo ao seu redor com outros olhos, desejando passar por novas e positivas experiências naquela cidadezinha.

De repente, Peter deparou-se com um rosto conhecido. Era Clark Kent, que usava jaqueta do time de futebol do colégio, os Crows.

"E aí, Peter?" – cumprimentou ele. – "O que está achando do colégio?".

"Parece-me um ótimo lugar para estudar" – respondeu Peter, entusiasmado. – "Sabe, creio que vou gostar bastante daqui!".

"Isso é ótimo! Venha, vou te levar até sua sala!".

Os dois jovens seguiram pelo corredor, passando por algumas belas animadoras de torcida, que acenaram amavelmente para o novo aluno, dando risadinhas. Peter ficou extremamente surpreso: aquelas garotas lindas haviam gostado dele, mesmo ele sendo um "nerd" odiado por todos em Nova York! Será que as coisas finalmente mudariam para Peter Parker?

Pensando em tal possibilidade, o rapaz de óculos riu brevemente. Se tudo aquilo fosse um sonho, ele desejaria nunca acordar. Foi quando seu olhar pousou sobre um cartaz fixado numa parede, e o que o anúncio dizia aumentou ainda mais a alegria do jovem.

"Precisa-se de fotógrafo!" – leu Peter em voz alta.

"Sim, é para o jornal do colégio!" – explicou Clark. – "Você se interessa?".

"Muito! Eu adoro tirar fotos, é meu hobby! Penso inclusive em trabalhar como fotógrafo após me formar!".

"Puxa, então você é a pessoa certa para a vaga! Eu sou amigo da editora do jornal, vamos lá conversar com ela, ainda temos alguns minutos antes do sinal bater!".

"OK!".

Totalmente realizado, Peter seguiu Clark até a redação do jornal "A Tocha". Ao contrário de antes, quando Parker sentia-se tão triste e angustiado por estar em Pequenópolis, o jovem achava agora que sua vida simplesmente não podia ficar melhor.

Assim que entraram na sala, os dois rapazes depararam-se com uma visita inesperada:

"Lois?" – exclamou Clark, surpreso em ver a prima de Chloe ali.

"E aí, bonitão?" – saudou ela, arrumando alguns papéis sobre uma mesa.

"O que está fazendo aqui?" – riu Kent. – "Pensei que detestasse os caipiras!".

"Acontece que eu resolvi vir até Pequenópolis ajudar minha priminha com o jornal!" – respondeu a jovem em tom arrogante. – "Isso te incomoda?".

"De modo algum!".

"Acho que eu não conheço você!" – disse Lois, se aproximando de Peter. – "É novo por aqui?".

"Sou, meu nome é Peter Parker" – apresentou-se o novo aluno. – "Mudei-me com meus tios de Nova York para cá!".

"Você se mudou de uma cidade como Nova York para este fim de mundo?" – espantou-se a garota, sempre falando demais. – "Nossa, eu sinto muito!".

Clark limpou a garganta para que Lois percebesse que deveria se calar, enquanto a jovem apertava calorosamente a mão de Peter.

"Cadê a Chloe?" – perguntou o filho dos Kent depois de alguns segundos.

"Ela foi levar um documento até a diretoria, mas já deve estar voltando!" – respondeu Lois.

Nesse exato instante Chloe Sullivan voltou à redação, deparando-se com os dois estudantes. Assim que Peter voltou-se para a editora do jornal, seu corpo estremeceu.

Parker não sabia mais onde estava. Percebeu que naquele momento sentia-se como quando ainda era uma criança em Nova York, no dia em que sua amada Mary Jane mudara-se para a casa ao lado da sua. Os olhos do rapaz brilharam e seu coração bateu mais forte, enquanto contemplava aquela linda garota de cabelos loiros, que agora sorria diante de si.

"Bom dia!" – saudou Chloe.

"Olá!" – respondeu Clark. – "Quero que conheça uma pessoa, Chloe!".

Apenas nesse instante a recém-chegada notou a presença do rapaz de óculos. Clark fez as apresentações:

"Peter, esta é Chloe Sullivan, editora do jornal! Chloe, este é Peter Parker, que acabou de se mudar para Pequenópolis, vindo de Nova York! Ele está interessado na vaga de fotógrafo!".

"Sério?" – perguntou Chloe.

"Sim" – respondeu Peter, um tanto sem jeito. – "Gosto muito de fotografar, e acho que seria bem interessante trabalhar num jornal!".

"Clark Kent, como sempre salvando minha vida!" – riu a repórter. – "Estou precisando muito de um fotógrafo que goste do que faz! Acho que você é a pessoa perfeita! Também seria ótimo ter alguém a mais para nos auxiliar a desvendar os fatos misteriosos que ocorrem nesta cidade, como o recente atentado a Lex Luthor!".

"Puxa, será um prazer trabalhar com você!" – afirmou Parker.

Chloe deu uma risadinha, um pouco corada, e seu olhar encontrou os olhos de Peter por um instante. Em seguida Clark falou:

"Vamos, Peter! O sinal já vai bater!".

"Passe aqui depois da aula para nós acertarmos o preenchimento da vaga!" – disse Sullivan.

"Certo!" – respondeu Parker, fascinado pela beleza de Chloe.

Os dois jovens deixaram a sala, e Lois percebeu que a prima estava nas nuvens. Num sorriso, ela disse a Chloe:

"Acho que esse novo aluno tem uma queda por você...".

"Será?" – perguntou a editora do jornal, olhos brilhando.

No sombrio galpão ocupado por criminosos, os meliantes, sentados em caixas, encontravam-se reunidos ao redor de seu líder. Este, de pé, disse, tirando um cigarro da boca:

"Hoje à noite agiremos novamente! Creio ter encontrado um bom estabelecimento para assaltarmos. Trata-se de um café freqüentado por jovens, chamado Talon. Preparem bem suas armas e intimidações, não quero que este roubo fracasse como quando invadimos a Mansão Luthor!".

O chefe do bando voltou-se para o fundo do local, onde havia um bandido afastado dos demais, envolto pela penumbra, de pé junto a uma parede, como se as trevas o protegessem.

"Ouviu bem, novato?" – indagou o líder dos criminosos num sorriso maligno.

Aquele que baleara Lex Luthor encarou o fumante por alguns instantes, seu olhar transmitindo enorme raiva e inconformismo, para em seguida assentir com a cabeça. Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia compreender os homens dentro daquele galpão. O que os impulsionava a tomar o que era dos outros, tirando a vida alheia se fosse necessário? O que os levava a apontar uma arma para uma pessoa inocente, forçando-a a entregar seus pertences através de gritos e palavras cruéis? Em resumo, o que se passava na mente de marginais como eles? Ele tinha que entender, por essa razão estava ali. Assim poderia combatê-los.

Logo que o sinal bateu indicando o fim do período de aulas, Peter Parker seguiu rapidamente até a redação do "A Tocha", ansioso em oficializar-se como fotógrafo do jornal e, principalmente, rever a bela Chloe Sullivan. Quando pensava na repórter, o jovem sentia-se como quando surgia em sua mente Mary Jane, até então a única garota pela qual Peter realmente vira-se atraído. Mas as coisas estavam prestes a mudar...

Entrando na sala, o novo aluno do Colégio Pequenópolis encontrou Chloe sentada diante de um computador, pesquisando em vão algo que pudesse levar aos homens que invadiram a residência de Lex Luthor. Ao ver o rapaz, a jovem abriu um sorriso, dizendo:

"Peter! Fico feliz em vê-lo! Espere um pouco, vou pegar a folha que você precisa preencher. Sente-se!".

"Obrigado!".

Parker sentou-se numa cadeira, enquanto Chloe caminhava até um armário. Após alguns segundos, Peter arriscou-se em olhar para a jovem enquanto ela procurava pelo papel, e esta, percebendo que era observada, sorriu mais uma vez para o estudante.

"Então você veio de Nova York?" – perguntou Chloe amavelmente, já com a folha em mãos.

"Sim" – respondeu Parker, não sabendo ao certo o que dizer. – "É uma grande cidade!".

Em seu íntimo, Peter reprovou-se duramente pela réplica tão óbvia. "É uma grande cidade!". O rapaz era incrivelmente desajeitado com garotas, e essa era uma das principais razões de não fazer sucesso entre elas. Mas, ao contrário do que pensava, a resposta acabou iniciando uma conversa interessante:

"Puxa, isso tudo deve estar sendo bem complicado para você..." – afirmou Chloe. – "Mudar-se de uma grande metrópole para uma cidade tão pequena e atrasada quanto Pequenópolis...".

"Confesso que de início achei que não conseguiria me adaptar, mas já estou gostando bastante daqui" – disse Peter, enquanto Sullivan colocava o papel sobre a mesa. – "Sem dúvida, pessoas como você fazem com que eu me sinta muito bem-vindo!".

"Fico contente em saber disso!".

Peter apanhou uma caneta e iniciou o preenchimento da folha. De quando em quando olhava para Chloe, que abria seu encantador sorriso para o jovem. Por um instante, o rapaz desejou que aqueles felizes minutos durassem para sempre...

_**Continua...**_


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

_Susto no Talon._

Alegre e sorridente, Peter Parker saiu pela porta da frente do Colégio Pequenópolis, contemplando o belo céu daquele final de tarde. Era agora oficialmente o fotógrafo do jornal "A Tocha", e para completar estava perdidamente apaixonado por Chloe Sullivan, possuindo intensas chances de conquistá-la, ao contrário de Mary Jane. Quem diria que sua vida melhoraria tanto ao se mudar de Nova York?

Nesse instante, ao olhar para um grupo de alunos que se afastava, Peter viu surgir entre eles uma pessoa totalmente inesperada. De início Parker achou ser apenas alguém parecido com seu velho amigo, mas assim que o jovem se aproximou o suficiente do fotógrafo, este percebeu que aquele era realmente Harry Osborn.

"E aí, Peter?" – saudou o recém-chegado, dando um tapinha no ombro de Parker.

"Harry!" – exclamou o outro rapaz, surpreso. – "O que faz aqui?".

"Meu pai veio tratar de alguns negócios aqui na cidade, e resolvi aproveitar a oportunidade para revê-lo, velho amigo! E então, está gostando de Pequenópolis? Ouvi falar que coisas estranhas acontecem neste lugar!".

Coisas estranhas? Talvez isso explicasse a inesperada maré de sorte que atingira Peter. Achando engraçada tal suposição, o fotógrafo respondeu:

"Já estou me adaptando, o pessoal daqui é muito legal!".

"Só não vá se esquecer de seus amigos de Nova York!".

Os dois riram. Nisso, uma bela animadora de torcida passou por eles, sendo fitada por Harry com grande interesse. Percebendo isso, a jovem sorriu para o rapaz, que murmurou, enquanto ela se afastava:

"Acho que já sei o que está fazendo com que você se adapte tão bem, Peter!".

Novas risadas. Realmente, aquela cidadezinha tornara-se um paraíso para Parker. Em seguida o filho de Norman Osborn disse:

"Descobri que há um café maneiro aqui na cidade, chamado Talon. Não quer ir até lá mais tarde para botarmos a conversa em dia?".

"Boa idéia, Harry!".

"Certo, nos encontramos às oito!".

Dizendo isso, Harry se afastou, deixando Peter imerso em seus pensamentos. Tendo em mente Chloe e seu novo trabalho como fotógrafo, Parker abriu um amplo sorriso. Seria algo capaz de perturbar aquele sonho tão doce e prazeroso?

Anoitece.

Norman Osborn encontrava-se acomodado no confortável assento situado na traseira de sua grande e cara limusine. O motorista do veículo perguntou ao patrão:

"Para onde, senhor Osborn?".

"Siga até o hotel, James" – respondeu o milionário num suspiro. – "Estou exausto e preciso descansar um pouco!".

O empregado assentiu com a cabeça, enquanto o ostentoso carro percorria as pacatas ruas de Pequenópolis, bem diferentes das engarrafadas e caóticas vias de Nova York. Depois de observar a cidadezinha através de uma das janelas por alguns minutos, Norman apanhou sua maleta preta, onde carregava importantes documentos. De dentro dela retirou uma pasta contendo vários papéis. Abrindo-a, percorreu alguns deles rapidamente com os olhos, parando ao encontrar os esboços de algo que lembrava uma armadura.

"Aquelas pedras..." – murmurou Osborn, fitando fixamente os desenhos repletos de cálculos e termos técnicos. – "São o que preciso para tornar viável meu projeto de exoesqueleto!".

Súbito, o pai de Harry fecha a pasta bruscamente, olhando para o vazio com um estranho sorriso no rosto. De uma forma ou de outra, Lex Luthor teria que ceder...

Oito da noite.

Clark Kent entra no Talon. O estabelecimento encontra-se quase vazio de fregueses, com apenas um ou outro jovem acomodado em alguma mesa. Carrega a bolsa da mãe, a qual Martha esquecera em casa. Jonathan pedira que seu filho a levasse até o trabalho da esposa. Mas o rapaz sentia que havia algum outro motivo desconhecido que exigia sua presença ali...

Enquanto caminhava até o balcão, Clark viu Peter Parker e um outro jovem sentados numa das mesas, conversando de forma descontraída. Aproximando-se, o filho dos Kent cumprimentou seu novo vizinho:

"Olá, Peter!".

"E aí, Clark?" – sorriu o fotógrafo. – "Já conhece meu amigo Harry, de Nova York?".

"Ainda não, muito prazer!" – cumprimentou Clark, apertando uma das mãos do filho de Norman Osborn.

"Um amigo do Peter também é meu amigo!" – exclamou Harry.

Em seguida Kent voltou a seguir na direção do balcão. Lá estava sua mãe, mas o rapaz viu também uma cena que provocou um intenso aperto em seu coração: ao lado de Martha encontravam-se Lana e Jason, aos beijos. Um casal verdadeiramente apaixonado. Clark amava Lang, e no fundo não suportava vê-la nos braços de outro homem.

"Oi, mãe!" – saudou o recém-chegado, voz baixa, tentando não ser notado pelos namorados.

"Oi, filho!" – respondeu Martha, percebendo o constrangimento do filho. – "O que faz aqui?".

"Você esqueceu sua bolsa no rancho, e o pai pediu que eu a trouxesse até aqui!" – explicou o jovem, colocando o objeto que carregava sobre o balcão.

"Oh, obrigada!".

Nesse momento Lana notou a presença de Clark, voltando-se para ele. Num sorriso quase inexpressivo, ela o cumprimentou:

"Olá, Clark!".

"Oi, Lana!" – respondeu o filho de Martha, sem jeito.

"Como vai, Clark?" – saudou Jason com certa frieza.

Teriam ficado naquela incômoda situação por vários instantes, se não fosse a porta do Talon ter se aberto logo que o namorado de Lana terminou de falar. Sob os olhares intrigados dos funcionários e fregueses, seis homens de vestes negras entraram no estabelecimento, ocultando algo embaixo de suas jaquetas com uma das mãos. Após alguns passos, aquele que aparentava ser o líder do grupo sacou uma espingarda calibre 12, engatilhou-a e disparou contra o teto. Um tanto de poeira caiu sobre os recém-chegados, enquanto as mulheres ali presentes gritavam de horror.

Os demais criminosos revelaram suas armas, e o chefe do bando, depois de aterrorizante gargalhada, exclamou num tom sádico:

"Muito bem, isto é um assalto! Entreguem-nos seus pertences e prometo que pensarei duas vezes antes de ferir alguém!".

"Ah, meu Deus!" – gritou Lana, incrivelmente assustada.

Sem poder fazer nada, Clark viu um dos meliantes apanhar a bolsa de sua mãe, que ainda se encontrava sobre o balcão. O rapaz não poderia usar seus poderes na frente daquelas pessoas. Naquele momento, infelizmente, o filho dos Kent estava de mãos atadas.

"Rápido, passe o dinheiro do caixa, mocinha!" – ordenou o líder dos meliantes, apontando a espingarda para Lana.

"Seu desgraçado!" – exclamou Jason, totalmente enfurecido.

Num ato inconseqüente, o namorado de Lang tentou imobilizar o chefe dos criminosos com um golpe mal-sucedido, e acabou atingido num dos braços por um disparo da arma de um dos bandidos. Jason veio ao chão segurando o membro ferido, enquanto Lana, desesperada, abaixava-se ao lado do amado, prestes a romper em lágrimas.

"Jason, não!" – gritou ela, desnorteada.

"Que idiota..." – murmurou o líder do bando num sorriso, enquanto limpava o caixa rapidamente.

Clark, transtornado, apenas observava os assaltantes recolhendo o dinheiro e os objetos de valor dos presentes. O jovem percebeu que um dos meliantes encontrava-se à parte dos demais, rosto amedrontado, alheio a tudo aquilo. Parecia não concordar com o que seus colegas faziam...

Enquanto isso, na mesa onde estavam sentados Parker e Osborn, Peter retirou sua máquina fotográfica de dentro da mochila que carregava, segurando-a discretamente, longe dos olhares ameaçadores dos criminosos. Harry, percebendo o que o amigo tinha em mãos, perguntou em voz baixa:

"O que pensa que está fazendo?".

"Esses caras não podem sair impunes... Preciso fazer alguma coisa...".

Dizendo isso, Peter, sem causar qualquer ruído, fotografou o rosto daquele que comandava o assalto, não sendo percebido por ninguém exceto Harry. Em seguida, com um sorriso de satisfação, Parker guardou a câmera, certo de que fizera sua parte para que aqueles bandidos fossem punidos.

Nisso, o chefe do grupo exclamou, olhando para as faces aterrorizadas das vítimas do assalto:

"Vamos, pessoal! Não queremos ter problemas com os tiras!".

Seguido pelos demais criminosos, o líder saiu pelos fundos do Talon, deixando para trás um ambiente de medo e desolação. Lana, com lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto, amparava o namorado baleado, enquanto Martha chamava uma ambulância por telefone.

Ao mesmo tempo, Clark sentia que precisava agir. Em momentos como aquele percebia que seu dever naquele planeta era usar seus poderes para defender os oprimidos. Determinado, o filho dos Kent correu na direção da porta dos fundos, observado por sua mãe.

"Clark, o que vai fazer?" – gritou ela, desesperada. – "Clark!".

Mas o filho não lhe deu ouvidos. Ganhando um escuro beco, o rapaz viu os criminosos se distanciando. Respirando fundo, gritou em tom desafiador:

"Esperem, seus covardes!".

Os bandidos voltaram-se para o jovem. O chefe do grupo, com um gesto, ordenou que não reagissem. Sorrindo, caminhou até Clark, tendo em mãos a espingarda calibre 12. A poucos passos de Kent, o meliante apontou-a para o rapaz, exclamando soturnamente:

"Quer morrer, imbecil?".

Uma gota de suor escorreu pelo rosto de Clark, enquanto o criminoso engatilhava a arma. Se ele disparasse, os poderes do jovem seriam revelados e ele não teria outra opção a não ser enfrentar aqueles homens. Porém, no momento em que o marginal estava prestes a apertar o gatilho, alguém gritou:

"Pare, Cletus!".

O assaltante virou-se para trás. Lá estava o novato, que agora desafiava seu próprio chefe, apontando-lhe uma pistola. Cletus encarou seu comandado por alguns segundos, olhar ameaçador, mas o jovem criminoso não se abalou, dizendo:

"Você não precisa matá-lo! Já tem o que quer! Vamos embora!".

O líder dos bandidos cerrou os dentes e murmurou:

"Sorte sua eu o respeitar por ter atirado em Lex Luthor, novato...".

Diante de tal afirmação, Clark estremeceu. Após olhar uma última vez para o filho de Martha, Cletus abaixou a espingarda e afastou-se. O novato, porém, permaneceu imóvel, fitando Kent fixamente.

"Quem é você?" – perguntou Clark sem demora, vendo que não poderia perder aquela oportunidade de obter respostas sobre o atentado a Lex.

"Bruce..." – respondeu o jovem friamente, caminhando pelo beco. – "Bruce Wayne...".

E desapareceu na escuridão.

_**Continua...**_


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

_Bruce Wayne?_

No dia seguinte, à tarde, Clark Kent entra apressado na redação do "A Tocha". Lá já estão Chloe Sullivan, Lois Lane e Peter Parker. Assim que vê o recém-chegado, a editora do jornal diz:

"Peter nos contou o que houve ontem à noite no Talon, inclusive sobre a probabilidade dos bandidos serem os mesmos que entraram na Mansão Luthor!".

"Sim, disso tenho plena certeza" – respondeu Clark. – "Tentei enfrentar os criminosos e um deles me defendeu. Era jovem, não parecia ser uma má pessoa. O chefe do bando mencionou que foi esse rapaz quem atirou no Lex".

"Mas você não conseguiu nomes ou qualquer outra evidência mais conclusiva?" – perguntou Lois.

"O líder deles chama-se Cletus. Já o nome do jovem que atirou no Lex é Bruce Wayne".

Chloe e Lois trocaram um olhar de incredulidade, o qual não foi compreendido por Clark e Peter de início. Depois de um instante, Sullivan indagou, franzindo as sobrancelhas:

"Clark, você tem certeza de que ouviu direito?".

"Sim, o nome dele é Bruce Wayne! Ele mesmo me disse!".

A editora do jornal sentou-se, confusa. Coube a Lois esclarecer tudo:

"Bruce Wayne é o nome do herdeiro das Indústrias Wayne, um dos maiores conglomerados empresariais do mundo, sediado em Gotham City! Esse cara nada em dinheiro!".

"Espere, então deve haver algo errado!" – disse Clark. – "O que levaria um jovem milionário a ingressar numa gangue de assaltantes do interior?".

"Talvez um surto de rebeldia..." – murmurou Chloe, sentando-se diante de um computador. – "De qualquer forma, precisamos saber mais sobre ele! Vou dar uma pesquisada na rede!".

"Também precisamos descobrir quem é o líder dessa gangue!" – afirmou Lois. – "Infelizmente, não iremos muito longe apenas com um primeiro nome!".

"É aí que você se engana!".

Dizendo isso, Peter colocou uma fotografia sobre a mesa.

"Durante o assalto, consegui tirar uma foto do chefe deles sem que me percebessem! Assim será mais fácil encontrar o nome desse canalha!".

"Peter!" – sorriu Chloe, apanhando a fotografia. – "Você foi muito corajoso se arriscando desse jeito! É um orgulho tê-lo neste jornal!".

A jovem fitou Parker nos olhos por alguns segundos, e o rapaz abriu um belo sorriso. O clima entre os dois foi percebido por Clark e Lois, que trocaram um olhar de cumplicidade. Instantes depois, Sullivan disse:

"Certo, vou tentar descobrir algo sobre Bruce Wayne e verificar quem é o líder da gangue a partir dessa foto!".

"Eu posso ficar aqui ajudando minha prima!" – ofereceu-se Lois.

"OK!" – exclamou Clark. – "Vou até a Mansão Luthor falar com o Lex! Você vem, Peter?".

"Sim".

Os dois rapazes se retiraram, enquanto Chloe e Lois buscavam respostas na Internet.

O mesmo ambiente já conhecido pelos leitores: o galpão supostamente abandonado usado como esconderijo pela quadrilha de Cletus. Porém, desta vez, há apenas dois homens dentro dele: o líder da gangue e o novato, mais precisamente Bruce Wayne.

"O que deu em você ontem?" – exclamou o chefe dos bandidos, irritadíssimo, lançando gotas de saliva sobre o rosto do jovem. – "Aquele cara quis enfrentar a gangue, precisava morrer!".

"Ele estava apenas defendendo as pessoas que amava, Cletus!" – replicou Bruce, desafiando seu superior no mundo do crime. – "Mas, afinal de contas, é perda de tempo tentar falar sobre isso com um imbecil como você!".

"Meça suas palavras, novato!" – rosnou Cletus, engrossando sua voz enquanto agarrava Wayne pela jaqueta. – "Eu já matei mais de cinqüenta pessoas, e acabar com sua raça seria um mero divertimento para mim!".

"Então me mate, Cletus! Mate-me e terá um a menos na sua maldita gangue!".

O líder dos meliantes, furioso, mordeu os lábios, soltando Bruce após alguns segundos. Em seguida Cletus afastou-se, bufando de raiva, e o jovem acabou sozinho no meio do armazém, pensativo, seu rosto sendo iluminado por alguns raios de sol que entravam através de uma janela. Súbito, algo escorreu pela face do rapaz, pingando sobre o chão de concreto. Era uma lágrima, que refletia perfeitamente o que Wayne sentia naquele momento: tristeza e incerteza.

"Fiquem à vontade!" – disse Lex Luthor, entrando na sala de estudos da mansão junto com Clark e Peter. – "É verdade que descobriram algo sobre os homens que tentaram me matar?".

"Exato" – respondeu Clark. – "Na realidade eles estavam tentando roubar a mansão. Fazem parte de uma quadrilha de assaltantes, a mesma que invadiu o Talon ontem à noite. Agora temos certeza de que seu pai não está envolvido nisso, Lex!".

"Eu pensaria duas vezes antes de fazer tal afirmação..." – murmurou o filho de Lionel Luthor, apanhando uma garrafa de uísque. – "Conseguiram ao menos descobrir o nome do criminoso que atirou em mim?".

"Sim" – replicou Peter. – "Ele se chama Bruce Wayne...".

Lex olhou para os dois jovens aparentemente sem entender, enquanto enchia um copo de bebida. Em seguida perguntou:

"Vocês estão querendo me dizer que o herdeiro do patrimônio Wayne disparou uma arma contra mim?".

"Tudo leva a crer que sim" – afirmou Clark. – "Ainda estamos investigando o que levou um jovem milionário como ele a se tornar um assaltante!".

"Se vocês querem mesmo saber, isso me parece mais uma jogada suja de negócios... Não acham estranho o dono das Indústrias Wayne ter atirado justamente no proprietário de sua maior concorrente, a LuthorCorp? Está na cara que Bruce quis me eliminar para desestabilizar minha empresa!".

"Você acha mesmo? Creio que haja algum outro motivo para Bruce estar envolvido com esses marginais! Se ele quisesse apenas lhe matar, não teria participado do assalto ao Talon!".

"Eu concordo com o Clark" – disse Parker.

"Bem, de qualquer forma vou me prevenir" – murmurou Lex, bebendo um gole de uísque. – "Já avisaram a xerife?".

"Estamos procurando mais informações sobre a quadrilha e logo passaremos tudo à polícia!" – respondeu Kent.

"Ótimo!".

Vendo que não tinham mais o que conversar, Clark e Peter dirigiram-se até a porta da sala. Quando estavam prestes a sair, Lex exclamou:

"Esperem!".

Os dois rapazes voltaram-se para o milionário.

"Boa sorte nas investigações!" – disse ele.

"Obrigado!" – agradeceu Clark antes de desaparecer pelo corredor, enquanto Luthor voltava a levar o copo de uísque à boca.

Com um velho chapéu de cow-boy na cabeça, Tio Ben caminhava pelo campo situado atrás da casa no centro de sua propriedade, respirando o ar puro com intensa alegria. Seu grande sonho sempre fora se mudar para o interior, adquirindo uma fazenda num lugar tão tranqüilo como aquele.

Depois de mais alguns passos sobre a grama, o tio de Peter viu um homem encostado a uma cerca próxima, contemplando a bela paisagem daquela tarde que chegava ao fim. Era Jonathan Kent, proprietário do rancho vizinho. Ben se aproximou, enquanto o outro fazendeiro perguntava:

"Apreciando a vida no campo?".

"Como nunca!" – respondeu o marido de Tia May num sorriso. – "Pequenópolis é um paraíso perdido no interior do país!".

"Também gosto muito deste lugar..." – murmurou Jonathan.

"Espero poder terminar meus dias aqui... Nova York está cada vez mais agitada e perigosa! Aliás, meu sobrinho Peter parece ter se adaptado muito bem!".

Os dois rancheiros passaram então a admirar o belo pôr-do-sol do Kansas, tomados por paz de espírito incomparável.

"Já voltamos!" – exclamou Clark, entrando junto com Peter na redação do jornal. – "Descobriram alguma coisa?".

"Sim!" – respondeu Chloe, ainda sentada diante do computador, tendo Lois ao seu lado. – "Primeiramente, a partir da foto que Peter tirou, soubemos que o líder da gangue chama-se Cletus Kasady, procurado em vários estados por roubo e homicídio. Um bandido de alta periculosidade!".

A ficha criminal de Cletus surgiu na tela do computador. Peter perguntou:

"E quanto ao Wayne?".

"Bem, essa é a parte mais surpreendente..." – murmurou Chloe.

Com um clique do mouse, a editora do jornal fez aparecer no monitor a imagem da primeira página de um antigo exemplar do principal jornal de Gotham City, a qual possuía a foto de um garotinho ajoelhado diante de um casal caído e a manchete "Casal Wayne assassinado!".

"Bruce Wayne tem um trauma de infância" – explicou Sullivan. – "Quando possuía apenas oito anos de idade, seus pais foram mortos bem na sua frente por um assaltante chamado Joe Chill, enquanto saíam da ópera. O pobrezinho nunca mais foi o mesmo!".

"Eu ainda não entendo!" – irritou-se Lois. – "Se um assaltante matou os pais dele, por que ele resolveu seguir o mesmo caminho?".

"É o que precisamos descobrir!" – afirmou Peter.

"Mudando de assunto, vocês vão hoje àquele show de comédia no Talon?" – perguntou Clark.

"Nem pensar!" – resmungou a prima de Chloe. – "Só de estar nesta cidadezinha minha vida já é uma comédia!".

"É mesmo, havia me esquecido!" – disse Sullivan. – "Mas não tenho com quem ir...".

"Eu teria o maior prazer em acompanhá-la, Chloe!" – sorriu Parker.

"Jura?" – exclamou a editora do jornal, olhos brilhando. – "Puxa, eu adoraria!".

"Talvez eu também vá..." – murmurou Clark. – "Nesse caso, nos vemos no Talon!".

_**Continua...**_

_P.S.: Os fãs do Spidey com certeza sabem, mas convém lembrar: Cletus Kasady é o futuro vilão Carnificina. Espero que estejam curtindo, deixem reviews. )_


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

_Um comediante frustrado._

A noite cai.

Peter Parker e Chloe Sullivan caminham pelas ruas de Pequenópolis na direção do Talon. Um tanto envergonhados, hora ou outra trocam olhares e sorrisos tímidos. O fotógrafo mal podia acreditar. Estava saindo com uma garota! Aguardara por um momento como aquele durante muito tempo, e faria de tudo para que aquele encontro se tornasse inesquecível.

"Peter!" – chamou Chloe, tirando o jovem de seus pensamentos.

"Sim?".

"Você tinha alguma pessoa especial em Nova York?".

"Como assim?".

"Você sabe, uma namorada...".

O rapaz olhou para a calçada por alguns segundos antes de responder num sorriso:

"Eu sempre gostei de uma garota chamada Mary Jane, mas ela nem deve saber que eu existo... Sempre a amei em segredo, sem ser amado...".

"É, eu sei como é isso...".

Chloe se referia à sua paixão por Clark Kent. Ela sempre o amara sem ser correspondida, pois ele apenas tinha olhos para Lana Lang. A editora do "A Tocha" suspirou, procurando afastar tais lembranças. O importante era que estava indo ao Talon com um rapaz bonito, simpático, inteligente e, o mais importante, que parecia mesmo estar interessado nela.

Nesse instante, Peter tomou coragem e ofereceu sua mão direita à jovem. Para a felicidade de Parker, Chloe entrelaçou seus dedos aos do rapaz sorrindo amavelmente, e assim, de mãos dadas, o casal seguiu até o Talon.

Não muito longe dali, Clark também caminhava até o café onde sua mãe trabalhava. Precisava relaxar um pouco. Mesmo assim, não conseguia tirar o misterioso Bruce Wayne da cabeça. Afinal de contas, por que ele havia se tornado um criminoso? O que o levara a se transformar no mesmo tipo de pessoa responsável pela morte de seus pais? Por mais que tentasse, Kent não conseguia compreender aquela atitude por parte do jovem milionário.

Foi quando sua audição sobre-humana agiu. Clark começou a ouvir uma conversa suspeita não muito longe dali, a qual um ouvido comum não seria capaz de identificar. Parando de caminhar, o jovem concentrou-se no diálogo que ocorria:

"Até que o dono daquela loja tinha bastante dinheiro, o Cletus ficará satisfeito!" – disse uma voz masculina.

"Vamos voltar para o esconderijo, talvez ainda ajamos esta noite!" – exclamou outro homem.

Aproveitando-se do fato de a rua estar deserta, Clark seguiu na direção das vozes usando sua supervelocidade. Contornando uma esquina, avistou dois indivíduos caminhando de costas para si alguns metros à frente. Trajavam vestes negras. Sem dúvida alguma eram dois dos assaltantes que haviam invadido o Talon vinte e quatro horas antes. Caminhando discretamente, o rapaz começou a seguí-los. Chegara o momento de desmantelar aquela quadrilha...

Peter e Chloe chegaram ao Talon. Logo na entrada havia dois policiais garantindo a segurança dos funcionários e fregueses, conseqüência do assalto ocorrido na noite anterior. Ao ganhar o interior do estabelecimento, o casal percebeu que o local estava lotado. Inúmeros jovens circulavam pelo café aguardando o início do show de comédia, seja batendo papo ou namorando.

Depois de alguns passos, os dois recém-chegados, ainda de mãos dadas, encontraram Lana Lang.

"Olá!" – saudou ela.

"Oi, Lana!" – retribuiu Chloe num sorriso. – "Como está o Jason?".

"Graças a Deus aquele tiro o pegou apenas de raspão... Ele já está bem, só não veio aqui hoje porque precisou ir tratar de alguns assuntos em Metropolis. Quem é seu acompanhante?".

"Ah, este é o Peter, o novo fotógrafo do jornal do colégio!".

"Muito prazer!" – disse Parker, cumprimentando Lana com um aperto de mão.

"Igualmente!" – respondeu Lang. – "Creio que já nos conhecemos de vista!".

Nisso, as luzes do Talon se apagaram, enquanto refletores no teto lançavam feixes luminosos coloridos sobre o palco montado para a apresentação do show. Numa das paredes do estabelecimento estava pendurada uma grande faixa com o nome do espetáculo, "Laughing Clown", ao lado do desenho de uma cabeça de palhaço fazendo careta. E, após breve rufar de tambores, surgiu o comediante, trajando terno e calça de cores berrantes, além de uma gravata borboleta listrada. Tinha a face coberta de maquiagem branca e usava grande esfera vermelha sobre o nariz. Os cabelos verdes arrepiados completavam a aparência daquele perfeito bobo da corte.

"Boa noite, pessoal!" – gritou o artista em tom lunático.

A platéia, curiosa em relação àquele divertido personagem, respondeu "Boa noite!" entre risadas. O comediante improvisou uma engraçada dança antes de apanhar novamente o microfone e dizer:

"Ah, Pequenópolis... Acho que se não fosse pela chuva de meteoros, esta cidade nem apareceria no mapa!".

O palhaço fez uma breve pausa aguardando as risadas dos espectadores, mas elas não vieram. Mesmo assim continuou:

"Sabe, quando meu empresário disse que eu faria um show aqui, fiquei com medo de não encontrar a cidade! Depois de passar uma hora procurando Pequenópolis num mapa do Kansas, vi um pontinho minúsculo perto de Metropolis e me perguntei: _Será mesmo a tal cidadezinha ou é só cocô de mosquito?_".

O comediante parou novamente de falar por um instante, mas ao invés de gargalhadas, ouviu uma ou duas vaias. Porém, não se intimidou:

"Ora, mas o que é que eu estou dizendo? Pequenópolis é uma cidade de primeira! Se você engatar a segunda, passa pela estrada sem vê-la!".

O artista não se conteve e riu de sua própria piada, mas a reação da platéia foi bem diferente. As vaias aumentaram, e uma ou outra lata de refrigerante foi arremessada na direção do palhaço.

"Qual o problema de vocês?" – indagou o humorista, irritado. – "Estão zangados só porque a cidade onde vivem é uma metrópole de caipiras?".

Praticamente todos os espectadores vaiavam agora o artista, enquanto uma chuva de objetos caía sobre o palco. Além das latas de refrigerante, eram jogadas bolas de papel, pares de tênis, copos descartáveis... Até tomates voavam sobre o infeliz comediante.

Em meio à confusão que se formou, Peter e Chloe deixaram rapidamente o Talon.

Clark seguira os dois bandidos por vários quarteirões sem ser percebido. Agora, escondido atrás de uma lixeira, o rapaz vê que a dupla de meliantes entra num galpão supostamente abandonado. Lá, além do cruel Cletus Kasady, o jovem provavelmente encontraria também o enigmático Bruce Wayne. Decidido, Kent deixa seu refúgio e segue cautelosamente na direção da porta cruzada pelos criminosos. Precisava pegá-los.

Em poucos minutos o Talon encontrava-se completamente vazio de fregueses, já que todos, irritadíssimos com as piadas do comediante sobre Pequenópolis, haviam ido embora após terem exigido seu dinheiro de volta. Naquele momento, Lana Lang e Martha Kent limpavam a sujeira feita pelos espectadores do show, enquanto o artista, responsável por tudo aquilo, podia ser visto sentado numa cadeira, cabeça baixa, fitando o chão fixamente. Tinha em mãos a esfera vermelha que antes cobria seu nariz. A mãe de Clark, observando o palhaço com maior atenção, percebeu que lágrimas escorriam sobre sua maquiagem branca, numa situação que contrastava totalmente com a empolgação que ele transmitira no início do espetáculo.

A esposa de Jonathan Kent compadeceu-se do pobre comediante. Ele queria apenas levar riso e alegria às pessoas, mas tivera o azar de contar o tipo errado de piada aquela noite. Tendo o coração amolecido pelo choro do palhaço, Martha caminhou até ele sem ser percebida, sentando-se numa cadeira ao lado. Após passar alguns segundos pensando no que falar, a funcionária do Talon disse:

"Não chore!".

O artista olhou para a mulher entre soluços. Depois voltou a fitar o chão, murmurando:

"Não adianta me consolar, senhora... Sei que sou um comediante incompreendido e frustrado!".

"Por favor, não fale assim! Todos nós temos dias ruins! Você apenas contou algumas piadas inapropriadas, errar é humano!".

"Tudo que eu faço é inapropriado, senhora..." – afirmou o comediante em tom melancólico. – "Minha vida é um completo fracasso...".

"Mas...".

"Eu tinha um emprego promissor na ACE, uma indústria química de Gotham City, porém resolvi largar tudo para iniciar carreira como humorista, meu grande sonho... Queria dar uma vida melhor à minha esposa, pois em breve pretendemos ter um filho... Mas não há platéia na qual minhas piadas provoquem riso! A cena ocorrida há pouco já se repetiu inúmeras vezes durante meus shows... Tornei-me uma completa decepção naquilo que sempre quis ser!".

"Tenha fé na vida, senhor...".

"Jack" – disse o artista em tom desanimado. – "Jack Napier".

"Senhor Napier, tenho certeza de que as coisas melhorarão, pois possui um grande potencial e em breve seu talento será reconhecido!".

"Como eu queria que as coisas fossem assim...".

E, após mais um soluço, o humorista cobriu o rosto com as mãos, tomado por incomparável vergonha e sentimento de fracasso.

_**Continua...**_

_P.S.: Jack Napier é o futuro Coringa. Utilizei o nome usado no filme "Batman" de 1989 (e no desenho Batman Animated Series também, se não me engano). Gostaria de agradecer a quem estiver acompanhando, e deixem reviews._


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

_O cerco aos criminosos._

O interior do galpão era escuro. Clark entrou sorrateiramente, tentando fazer com que seus passos emitissem o mínimo de som possível. Devido a pouca luminosidade, o rapaz percebeu que teria de usar sua visão de raios-x para encontrar os criminosos, quando subitamente uma lâmpada no teto do local se acendeu. Pego de surpresa, Kent ouviu passos rápidos atrás de si, mas antes que pudesse se virar, sentiu algo se chocando contra suas costas.

"Te peguei!" – gritou um dos bandidos.

O jovem voltou-se para o marginal, que segurava um pé-de-cabra, com o qual acabara de golpear Clark. Porém, para desespero do agressor, o objeto de metal entortou assim que atingiu o garoto, como se este fosse feito de aço.

"Mas o quê?" – exclamou o incrédulo meliante, olhando atônito para o metal curvado.

Num movimento rápido, Kent fez o membro da gangue desmaiar com um forte soco. Em seguida o invasor olhou de forma apreensiva ao redor, aguardando o iminente ataque dos demais criminosos. Ouviu novos passos. Revelaram-se então mais dois bandidos, um dos quais apontava uma pistola para Clark.

"Fim da linha, garoto!" – disse o indivíduo armado num sorriso.

Mas eles também não contavam com os superpoderes do rapaz, que disparou sua visão de calor na direção da arma segurada pelo integrante da quadrilha. Para espanto deste, o cano da pistola começou a derreter, e devido ao intenso aumento da temperatura no cabo, o marginal foi obrigado a soltá-la.

O outro fora da lei partiu para cima de Kent, mas perdeu a consciência ao ser atingido por um chute do intruso. Foi então a vez do bandido antes armado investir, sendo também colocado para dormir por Clark com dois socos certeiros. Surgiu em seguida mais um meliante de trás de uma pilha de barris, erguendo uma faca numa das mãos. Ele tentou enterrá-la no peito do jovem, porém, assim como ocorrera com o pé-de-cabra, a lâmina da arma entortou quando atingiu o rapaz, e este se aproveitou da perplexidade do criminoso para fazê-lo desmaiar por meio de um chute.

"Esplêndido!" – gritou alguém. – "Simplesmente inacreditável! Por que agora não tenta me pegar?".

Clark conhecia aquela voz. Pertencia a Cletus Kasady, e vinha de um amontoado de caixas num dos cantos do galpão. Sem pensar duas vezes, o filho dos Kent usou sua supervelocidade para seguir até o local, mas assim que o atingiu, enfraqueceu-se totalmente, enquanto uma intensa dor, misturada a insuperável dormência, tomava seu corpo de assalto.

Gemendo, o invasor caiu sentado, encontrando a fonte de sua fraqueza sobre uma das caixas: algumas pedras de meteoro emitindo brilho verde, ou seja, kriptonita. Logo depois Clark ouviu alguém engatilhando uma arma, e viu surgir diante de si Cletus Kasady, que lhe apontava uma espingarda calibre 12 com um grande e psicótico sorriso em sua face.

"Nas minhas andanças pela cidade, acabei encontrando estas pedras, e levei-as comigo achando que talvez fossem de valor..." – explicou o líder da gangue se aproximando de Kent. – "Agora vejo que elas realmente me foram de grande utilidade!".

Tentando em vão se levantar, o jovem percebeu que se Cletus disparasse, seria o fim. Kasady, incrivelmente disposto a isso, exclamou, prestes a apertar o gatilho:

"Pronto para deixar este mundo, imbecil?".

Clark fechou os olhos. Seriam mesmo aqueles seus últimos instantes de vida?

Após terem saído do Talon, Peter e Chloe caminharam pelas ruas de Pequenópolis, mãos unidas, até que Parker parou logo que contornaram uma esquina. A garota perguntou:

"O que há, Peter?".

Aquilo que o fotógrafo estava prestes a fazer exigia muita coragem, ainda mais de um jovem tímido como ele. Mas precisava ser naquele momento. Fitando os olhos de Chloe, Peter percebeu que ela também aguardava ansiosamente aquele instante. Respirando fundo, o nova-iorquino segurou fortemente as duas mãos de Sullivan, dizendo em seguida:

"Chloe, eu estou apaixonado por você! Desde a primeira vez que a vi no colégio, sinto algo mágico quando estou em sua presença! Você é simplesmente a garota mais linda e amável que eu já conheci e...".

Não teve tempo de terminar. A jovem o abraçou e seus lábios se encontraram com grande vontade, num delicioso beijo intensamente desejado por ambos. Peter sentiu que seus pés não mais tocavam o chão, tomado por sensação incrivelmente agradável. Era a primeira vez que beijava alguém...

Após o término do ósculo, Parker concluiu sua declaração de amor:

"E gostaria muito de ser seu namorado...".

Ainda abraçada ao rapaz, Chloe abriu um amplo sorriso, mas, em questão de segundos, a expressão facial da garota tornou-se séria. Ela rapidamente se soltou de Peter e começou a fitá-lo fixamente nos olhos, sem saber ao certo o que responder.

"Eu não sei se devo..." – disse Sullivan por fim.

O fotógrafo simplesmente não acreditou no que ouviu.

"Mas por quê?" – indagou ele em tom de voz triste e desanimado. – "Eu achei que você estivesse a fim de mim...".

"E eu estou, Peter!" – afirmou a jovem com um brilho de incerteza no olhar, voltando a unir suas mãos às de Parker. – "Mas é que existe outra pessoa...".

"O Clark, não é?" – deduziu o rapaz sem dificuldade.

"Como sabe?".

"O jeito que você olha para ele... Não é difícil perceber...".

"Peter, eu não quero magoá-lo...".

"E eu não quero que você se magoe..." – suspirou o garoto acariciando o rosto de Chloe com uma das mãos. – "Você mesma disse que, assim como eu, sempre amou sem ser amada! Tenho muito amor e carinho para lhe dar! Por favor, pense nisso!".

"Estou confusa..." – murmurou Sullivan, cabisbaixa.

E, sem mais nem menos, ambos perceberam que estavam chorando. Envergonhado, Peter disse:

"Bem, acho que você precisa ficar um pouco sozinha, eu já vou indo...".

"Espere!" – exclamou Chloe após o jovem já ter começado a se afastar.

"Sim?" – perguntou Parker tomado por reconfortante esperança, enquanto se voltava para a amada.

Chloe se aproximou do rapaz, face banhada em lágrimas, e disse num leve sorriso:

"Você também é o garoto mais lindo e amável que já conheci!".

Ela voltou a beijá-lo, desta vez no rosto, e em seguida se despediram.

No exato instante em que Cletus encerraria a vida de Clark com um disparo da espingarda, alguém nocauteou o líder da quadrilha de assaltantes com uma coronhada na nuca. Kasady caiu inconsciente, enquanto o jovem, com a visão embaçada e respiração ofegante, via quem o havia salvado: Bruce Wayne, que tinha na mão direita a pistola com a qual acertara o chefe do bando.

"Minha nossa!" – exclamou o milionário, percebendo que Kent se encontrava totalmente enfraquecido. – "Deixe-me ajudá-lo!".

O "novato" se aproximou do rapaz, erguendo-o do chão e servindo de amparo para que ele pudesse caminhar. Dessa forma Bruce afastou Clark da kriptonita, mesmo sem saber que as pedras eram a causa da fraqueza do jovem. Depois de percorrerem alguns metros, Kent voltou ao normal, dizendo àquele que o auxiliava:

"Obrigado, Bruce, já estou bem!".

Wayne assentiu com a cabeça, deixando que ele caminhasse por si só. Em seguida perguntou:

"Qual é o seu nome?".

"Clark Kent...".

"Você é doido? Se não fosse por mim estaria morto agora! O que deu em você para vir até aqui sozinho?".

"E o que deu em você para se tornar um criminoso, Bruce?" – replicou Clark.

"Como assim?" – indagou o herdeiro do patrimônio Wayne franzindo as sobrancelhas.

"Andei investigando seu passado, e não consigo entender a razão de estar seguindo o mesmo caminho do homem que matou seus pais!".

Bruce pareceu afetado por aquelas palavras. Caminhou cabisbaixo até uma caixa de madeira, sobre a qual se sentou. Depois passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos, explicando em tom de confissão:

"Desde a noite em que meus pais morreram, vem crescendo dentro de mim um insuportável sentimento de raiva, misturado a um intenso e destruidor desejo de vingança...".

Fechando os olhos, Wayne visualizou novamente o momento que mudou sua vida para sempre... O beco escuro, a face soturna de Joe Chill, os tiros, o sangue de seus pais vertendo sobre o concreto... Flashes de um pesadelo que parecia interminável. Bruce continuou:

"Decidi então declarar guerra a todos os criminosos para vingar meus pais, mas vi que para combatê-los de maneira efetiva, eu deveria primeiramente saber o que sentiam, descobrindo o que os motivava a transgredir a lei... E por isso me tornei um deles...".

Clark ouvia tudo atentamente. Aos poucos as coisas se encaixavam...

"Quando a quadrilha invadiu a Mansão Luthor e fiquei frente a frente com Lex, tive medo de ser descoberto e preso" – disse Wayne, aumentando o tom de voz conforme falava. – "Fui fraco, por isso disparei contra ele. Naquele momento, igualei-me a Joe Chill. Eu me igualei ao homem que assassinou meus pais a sangue frio, Clark! Você acha que me sinto bem em relação a isso?".

Kent se aproximou de Bruce, colocando uma das mãos sobre o ombro esquerdo do rapaz, que afirmou num suspiro:

"Eu não queria ter atirado nele, estava apenas com medo, assim como quando meus pais foram mortos diante de mim! Eu só estava com medo, Clark, foi sem querer!".

"As pessoas de bom coração dificilmente fazem o mal por querer, Bruce... O que elas precisam é ter a intenção de fazer coisas boas!".

Ter a intenção de fazer coisas boas... Algo bem difícil nos tempos atuais, com todo o egoísmo e mediocridade que vigoram entre nós. Porém, valia a pena tentar. Se Wayne salvara Clark há pouco, fora agora a vez deste último salvar o milionário, porém de outra forma. Estavam quites.

"Obrigado, Clark!" – sorriu Bruce apertando fortemente a mão direita do jovem. – "Obrigado mesmo!".

_**Continua...**_


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

_Reunião._

"Vim correndo assim que você ligou, Clark!" – exclamou Peter, entrando rapidamente no galpão. – "A polícia estará aqui em poucos minutos!".

Parker assustou-se ao ver todos aqueles criminosos desmaiados. Atônito, perguntou a Kent, que tinha Wayne ao seu lado:

"Cara, o que houve com eles?".

"Eu e o Bruce os botamos pra dormir..." – respondeu o vizinho do fotógrafo num sorriso. – "E aí, como foi seu encontro com a Chloe?".

"Não muito bem..." – respondeu Peter desanimado, sentando-se sobre uma caixa.

E permaneceram ali por vários instantes, calados, olhares distantes e pensamentos dispersos. Três jovens com diferentes sentimentos e incertezas, três indivíduos de nobres corações e princípios, três futuros super-heróis... Ali, unidos e silenciosos, sentados em perfeita reunião.

"Sabe, Bruce, nós temos algo em comum..." – suspirou Clark. – "Também sou órfão, vivo com pais adotivos...".

"Puxa, eu não sabia, Clark!" – exclamou Peter em tom de surpresa. – "Meus pais morreram quando eu era criança, e desde então vivo com meus tios... Sou órfão também...".

"Temos mais coisas em comum do que pensávamos..." – afirmou Bruce.

Seguiram-se mais alguns segundos de silêncio, até que Kent indagou:

"E agora, o que fará de sua vida, Bruce?".

"Não desistirei de minha meta..." – respondeu Wayne. – "Fiz um juramento diante do túmulo de meus pais, tenho que vingá-los... Mas não farei isso matando criminosos, tornando-me dessa maneira um assassino como aquele que tirou de mim as duas pessoas que eu mais amava no mundo... Você abriu meus olhos esta noite, Clark. Não sei como pude chegar a este ponto. Eu combaterei sim aqueles que infringirem a lei, porém os entregarei às autoridades, para que paguem na cadeia pelo que fizeram. Esse é meu dever. Serei um vigilante".

"E para onde seguirá após deixar Pequenópolis?" – perguntou Peter. – "Voltará para Gotham City?".

"Não, ainda não é a hora... Preciso achar alguém que me treine, ensinando-me a lutar... Rumarei para o oriente. Talvez lá eu encontre as respostas que procuro...".

Dizendo isso, Bruce se levantou, fitado com atenção pelos dois outros jovens. Já era possível ouvir as sirenes da polícia ao longe. Caminhando lentamente, Wayne foi aos poucos sendo engolido pelas sombras dos fundos do galpão, mas antes que pudesse desaparecer por completo, Clark exclamou:

"Bruce, espere!".

O rapaz voltou-se para Kent, que disse:

"Boa sorte! Algo me diz que ainda nos encontraremos por aí!".

Wayne sorriu assentindo com a cabeça, sendo tragado de vez pela escuridão. Olhando para cima, Peter percebeu que alguns morcegos antes pendurados nas vigas do teto haviam voado na mesma direção tomada por Bruce, ao mesmo tempo em que as viaturas policiais chegavam ao local.

Manhã seguinte.

Como de costume, Ben Parker caminha sorridente por sua propriedade, chapéu de cow-boy na cabeça, feliz por estar vivendo num lugar não bonito e saudável. De repente, vê que a esposa caminha apressada em sua direção, face preocupada. Assim que ela se aproxima o suficiente, o tio de Peter pergunta:

"O que aconteceu, May?".

"Um promotor de Nova York acabou de chegar, e disse que precisa falar urgentemente com você!" – explica a mulher. – "Venha, ele o está esperando em casa!".

"Um promotor?" – indaga Ben, surpreso. – "Mas do que pode se tratar?".

Tomado por incômodo receio, o casal se dirigiu até a casa da fazenda, na frente da qual estava estacionado um carro preto. Entrando na residência, o marido de Tia May encontrou dois homens de terno sentados sobre o sofá da sala, um deles usando óculos escuros. Ambos se levantaram para cumprimentar Ben, saudando-o com um aperto de mão.

"Bom dia, senhor Parker!" – disse aquele que tinha os olhos cobertos. – "Meu nome é Matt Murdock, sou promotor público, e este é meu assistente, Gary Richards!".

"Muito prazer!" – sorriu o proprietário do rancho. – "Mas que ventos os trazem?".

"Senhor Parker, pelo que sei, seu tio, Martin Parker, deixou-lhe esta fazenda como herança, certo?".

"Sim, era o que constava no testamento!".

Nesse momento Matt retirou os óculos escuros, e Ben se surpreendeu ao ver que ele era cego. Após um suspiro, o promotor explicou:

"Sinto lhe informar, mas ocorreu um engano. Na verdade seu tio Martin deixou esta fazenda para sua prima, Celina Parker. O senhor, sua mulher e seu sobrinho terão que voltar a Nova York!".

O tio de Peter foi tomado por uma cruel sensação de espanto e tristeza. Fitando o assoalho, não sabia ao certo o que responder. Os olhos de Tia May se encheram d'água. O sonho de uma vida tranqüila no interior havia terminado.

Clark e Peter entraram na redação do "A Tocha", onde se encontravam Chloe e sua prima Lois.

"Bom dia!" – saudou Kent.

"Fiquei sabendo que vocês dois botaram alguns bandidos para correr ontem à noite, é verdade?" – perguntou Lane.

"O Clark cuidou deles sozinho, eu cheguei depois!" – respondeu Parker.

"E o Bruce Wayne?".

Houve breve hesitação por parte dos rapazes, até que Clark disse:

"Ele não estava lá, deve ter fugido antes de eu chegar!".

Os dois jovens haviam concordado em guardar o segredo de Bruce. Nesse instante Peter fitou Chloe. Esta, constrangida devido ao que ocorrera na noite anterior, desviou rapidamente o olhar, exclamando em seguida:

"O importante é que Pequenópolis está livre daquela quadrilha, não é mesmo?".

"E o show de comédia ontem, estava bom?" – perguntou Clark. – "Por causa de tudo que aconteceu, eu acabei não indo!".

"Acho que só a Lois gostaria daquelas piadas!" – respondeu Sullivan num sorriso.

"Por quê?" – perguntou a prima de Chloe sem entender. – "Ele contou alguma piada de caipira, é?".

Todos caíram na risada.

Lex Luthor se encontrava sentado atrás da mesa na sala de estudos de sua mansão, quando alguém entrou rapidamente no recinto, carregando uma maleta preta. Era Norman Osborn, que parou diante do jovem milionário, perguntando num sorriso:

"Já se decidiu sobre me vender ou não ao menos alguns daqueles experimentos, Lex? Creio que já teve tempo suficiente para pensar no assunto!".

O pai de Harry colocou a maleta sobre a mesa e, abrindo-a, revelou haver dentro dela enorme quantidade de dinheiro. O proprietário da Oscorp empurrou discretamente a quantia na direção de Luthor, murmurando:

"Dez milhões, é pegar ou largar...".

O filho de Lionel olhou fixamente para todos aqueles dólares. Realmente era uma ótima oferta, mais do que o jovem esperava. Fechando a maleta, Lex finalmente respondeu:

"Negócio fechado. Eu lhe cederei algumas pedras e dados de pesquisa. A proposta de divisão de lucros ainda está de pé?".

"Certamente! Fico feliz por termos entrado num acordo!".

E selaram o trato com um aperto de mão.

_**Continua...**_

_P.S.: Aí está mais uma participação especial na fic: Matt Murdock, o Demolidor! Agora resta apenas o epílogo, postarei assim que possível._


	9. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Assim como quando deixara Nova York com destino a Pequenópolis, Peter simplesmente não conseguia acreditar naquela situação. Poucos dias após ter se mudado para o Kansas, estava agora auxiliando os tios a fazer as malas, pois voltariam a morar na costa leste.

Quando chegara àquele lugar, o maior desejo do rapaz era retornar à cidade grande, pois não se conformava com a idéia de viver no interior. Porém, durante o pouco tempo em que permanecera ali, Peter acabou se apegando à terra, e não queria mais deixá-la. Em Pequenópolis as pessoas o haviam aceitado do jeito que ele era, não o excluindo por ser um "nerd". Naquele local o jovem fizera grandes amizades, arranjara um trabalho fazendo o que mais gostava, dera seu primeiro beijo... Quem diria, até ajudara a desmantelar uma gangue de assaltantes!

Mas agora tudo desmoronava diante de seus olhos. O encanto fora quebrado. Peter voltaria a ser uma pessoa isolada, introvertida, sem amigos, que sonhava em namorar a garota mais popular do colégio, mas não tinha coragem de sequer lhe falar "Oi!". Tudo voltaria a ser como antes, infelizmente...

Suspirando, Parker colocou mais uma mala dentro do carro dos tios, apanhando em seguida sua estimada câmera. Se antes o rapaz repudiava a idéia de fotografar a paisagem rural do Kansas, ele agora percebera que registrar aquele cenário através da lente da máquina seria um meio de ter algo para recordar os bons momentos que passara ali. Triste e inconformado, o jovem tirou uma foto da planície envolvida pelo pôr-do-sol, quando ouviu uma voz conhecida:

"Peter!".

Virando-se, o nova-iorquino viu Clark, Chloe e Lois perto do carro, e se aproximou num sorriso. Com certeza aquelas eram as pessoas que ele mais desejava ver naquele momento.

"Nós viemos nos despedir!" – disse Kent.

"Valeu, cara!" – agradeceu Parker, abraçando o amigo. – "Espero que tenha uma grande carreira no futebol!".

"Pelo que ele fez ontem com aqueles assaltantes, acho que estaria melhor num ringue de luta livre!" – exclamou Lane.

Foi a vez de Lois abraçar o fotógrafo, murmurando:

"Eu realmente não sei o que há de triste em deixar este fim de mundo, mas...".

Peter riu. Viu-se então de frente para Chloe, e seu coração disparou. Ambos não sabiam o que falar. Fechando os olhos, a jovem o abraçou fortemente, dizendo num suspiro:

"Estou perdendo um fotógrafo e um amigo!".

Os dois sorriram envergonhados, e Sullivan complementou:

"Perdoe-me se feri seus sentimentos...".

"Não se preocupe!" – respondeu Peter, beijando-a na testa. – "Você foi muito especial para mim, Chloe! Eu nunca a esquecerei!".

Nisso, Tio Ben disse, depois de colocar mais algumas malas no automóvel:

"Juntem-se, vou tirar uma foto de vocês!".

Parker entregou sua câmera ao tio, que exclamou, após os jovens terem se posicionado:

"Sorriam!".

E assim aquele momento de despedida foi registrado tanto na máquina quanto na mente de cada um dos presentes, não apenas como uma ocasião de tristeza e separação, mas também, e principalmente, como um instante de alegria, confraternização e certeza de boas lembranças.

O fotógrafo abraçou novamente seus três amigos, enquanto o carro dos Parker terminava de ser carregado com as malas. Quando Clark estava prestes a se afastar junto com as duas garotas, Peter disse:

"Clark, obrigado por tudo, você foi um grande amigo!".

"Igualmente, você é um cara muito legal!" – riu Kent, dando um tapinha no ombro do rapaz. – "O _amigão da vizinhança_!".

"Sabe, acho que esse seria um bom apelido para mim!".

Em seguida Peter diminuiu o tom de voz, acrescentando:

"Ah, mais uma coisa: preste atenção à sua volta! Sei de uma garota que é perdidamente apaixonada por você!".

Dizendo isso, Parker trocou breve olhar com Chloe.

"Eu também sei..." – respondeu Clark num leve sorriso.

Em seguida se distanciaram, trocando acenos. Certo de que Pequenópolis era um lugar mágico, Peter entrou então no carro dos tios, que logo partiu, iluminado pelos últimos raios de sol daquele fim de tarde.

Nova York, alguns dias depois.

Peter Parker podia ser visto sentado sobre a pequena escada que levava à porta de sua casa, tendo em mãos a fotografia tirada por Tio Ben, a qual retratava o jovem junto com seus amigos do interior. Suspirando demoradamente, o rapaz começou a recordar todos os momentos felizes que passara na cidadezinha... Seria capaz de viver algo parecido em sua cidade natal? Quando voltaria a beijar uma garota?

"E aí, Peter?".

"Olá, Harry!" – respondeu Parker, vendo o filho de Norman Osborn diante de si.

"Cara, você parece triste desde quando voltou à cidade!" – afirmou o recém-chegado, sentando-se ao lado do amigo. – "O que há? Está com saudades do Kansas?".

"É...".

"Ânimo, rapaz! Tenho boas notícias!".

"Do que se trata?" – perguntou Peter, pouco interessado.

"Eu vou estudar no seu colégio!".

"Quê?" – surpreendeu-se o fotógrafo. – "Harry Osborn estudando numa escola pública? Isso parece ficção científica!".

"Ficção científica são os experimentos que meu pai e aquele tal doutor Stromm estão realizando com algumas pedras de meteoro que conseguiram em Pequenópolis... Mas a verdade é que vou sim estudar no seu colégio, Peter! Pode acreditar! E daqui a alguns dias faremos uma excursão! Parece ser algo sobre aranhas, soa interessante...".

Parker sorriu. Estava em casa, afinal. Peter concluiu que a felicidade está dentro de cada um de nós, e com certeza o jovem a encontraria novamente, como em Pequenópolis. Era apenas uma questão de tempo, mesmo se antes lhe sobreviessem mágoas e incertezas...

Naquele momento o rapaz tinha apenas uma dúvida: que teria acontecido a Bruce Wayne?

Algum lugar no Tibet.

Bruce acordou zonzo, com o corpo todo dolorido. A viagem na traseira daquele caminhão, em meio à inúmeros outros prisioneiros, fora longa, exaustiva e com certeza nem um pouco confortável. O jovem milionário mal teve tempo de abrir os olhos e ouviu os gritos furiosos dos guardas chineses. A golpes de cassetete, eles retiraram todos os criminosos de dentro do veículo, inclusive Wayne, que tremia de frio.

Algemado, o rapaz começou a caminhar pela neve, enxergando com dificuldade o que havia logo em frente. Aos poucos uma grande e insalubre construção tomou forma diante de Bruce, e os detentos ganhavam o interior do lugar através de um grande portão. Tratava-se de uma prisão isolada do mundo, como o órfão logo concluiu. Ofegante, ele veio ao chão quando um dos guardas o atingiu novamente com uma forte pancada nas costas, rindo sadicamente. Enquanto se erguia, corpo coberto de flocos brancos, Wayne tinha apenas uma certeza: as respostas que tanto buscava estavam ali.

FIM

Luiz Fabrício de Oliveira Mendes – "Goldfield".

_P.S.: Aí está o final. Procurei encaixar com os filmes Batman Begins e Spider-Man. Espero que tenham gostado desta fic, e obrigado por terem acompanhado._

4


End file.
